


Cotillion aftermath

by roza_galyeva



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roza_galyeva/pseuds/roza_galyeva
Summary: Ben and Mal making out after cotillion basically.





	Cotillion aftermath

Her soft breasts pressing provocatively against his beating heart. Her little tongue teasingly, daringly darting about his mouth. 

 

She's truly evil. Ben thought.

 

The way she teased him. There could be no other explanation.

 

Ben's arms circled her petite body, holding her captive between his body and the door of her stateroom in the ship where cotillion was being held. In the deck of th ship, the party, dancing and music continued. They had sneaked out of the party hoping to be unnoticed, of course, everyone had noticed. But it didn't matter now.

 

Ben needed her close. To convince himself she was real. He had almost lost her, she had run away from him, back to the Isle of the Lost and threaten to stay there. His arms tightening around her tiny waist, the palm of his hand dangerously low on the small of her back. The temptation to feel that supple flesh filling his hand was too much. But he did his best to reign in the beast. 

 

No need to scare her again.

 

Now that she was here. With him. And she loved him. She had said so herself.

 

Mal wasn't helping him control the beast though, her small hands pulled and tugged at his shirt bringing him even closer to her, demanding more from his touch. She captured his lower lip between her teeth and bit. Then playfully teasing his tongue with her own. Her fingers had casually unbuttoned a few buttons of his royal blue vest and his crips white shirt. Her finger tips grazing the strong muscles of his chest. 

 

The heavy kissing continued for a few minutes, until Mal broke away. 

 

She lay her head on his shoulder, luxuriating in the feel of her soft body against his hard one. Why did she ever think she could give him up? She had been such a fool.

 

"I can't bear being away from you tonight," Mal confessed, "not after seeing you with...her." She hid her face against his chest, closing her eyes trying to erase the memory of Ben and Uma dancing.

 

"Shh, don't think of that," his finger under her chin lifting her face to his, the golden flecks in her eyes were mesmerizing, "I don't want to leave you either but-"

 

She kissed him again preventing him from speaking any further. Deeper, passionately, rougher. Edging him on. 

 

"I love you," she said stopping the kiss as abruptly as she started it.

 

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that," he confessed resting his forehead against hers.

Ben's eyes widened whens he heard the click of the door behind them. He wasn't ready to let her go...but he would because he was a gentleman after all. Mal wasn't ready to let him go either...and she had other plans.


End file.
